


True Happiness

by deathberry94



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, coffee shop AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathberry94/pseuds/deathberry94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop AU where Slaine works at a small Aldnoah café and Inaho is a regular patron who enjoys making Slaine's life miserable on a daily basis. (basically Inaho is a sweetheart and Slaine is in denial and they are both oblivious af!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Happiness

Slaine glanced around the small cafe, standing behind the counter a sigh escaped his lips. His palm was placed against his cheek with elbow resting on the counter where he stood as he wrote down the next order and kept passing the slip to his co-workers who proceeded with it. Since today was a week day the small Aldnoah cafe was not as much crowded with people as it is on weekends. He was glad that he'd get off his shift early so he can go back home and study for his English test coming up next week. He glanced at the woman who smiled at him kindly and relayed out her orders. Slaine passed her a gentle smile, not changing his stance though.

 

He's usually not a slacker, but he's been up all night last night finishing his assignments and preparing for his upcoming tests and he was so tired that he was sure he'd pass out cause of sleep deprivation.

 

"Slaine wake up, you are dozing off" a female voice called him from behind, he stood straight up looking behind him at his black haired co-worker glaring at him. "You really wanna get in trouble with the manager huh?"

 

Slaine scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Inko-san I'm just a bit tired"

 

The said girl smiled at him sympathetically. "Are you alright...you look sick?" she asked as she placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He smiled at her, shaking his head.

 

"I've been up all night finishing my assignments and I have a test coming up so I guess I'm just a bit stressed" Inko smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

 

"I can take over if you want, you can talk to the manager and go home?" he quickly straightened up and shook his head.

 

"No, I can't do that to you Inko-san, I'll be off after an hour anyway so its fine" the raven smiled at him in understanding and gave a nod.

 

"Alright, if you're sure"

 

He gave her a firm nod and turned towards a customer before fetching his notepad from the counter. "Welcome to the Aldnoah cafe, what can I get you sir?"

 

Just as he was writing down the orders the bell rang as two figures entered the cafe, Slaine glanced up suddenly brightening up upon seeing a pair of bright teal colored orbs meeting his very own.

 

"Asseylum-san!"

 

"Good evening...Slaine" the blonde girl walked towards the counter. "How are you doing?" he gave a slight nod, blushes appearing on his cheeks as he clutched the notepad tightly in his grip.

 

"I am fine...you are in your uniform?"

 

"We stayed late working on our recent project, it's almost done now we'll be presenting it tomorrow" she replied.

 

"I am sure you’ll do great Asseylum-san"

 

"Seylum-san" a second voice joined their conversation and Slaine quickly glanced up, his soft gaze turning into a glare all of a sudden. "We have alot of work to do, lets hurry and place our orders"

 

Slaine glared at the black haired boy standing too close to Asseylum for his liking wearing the same uniform as her. "Don't talk to Asseylum-san like that" The said boy glanced up and Slaine felt more anger turning into rage as the other boy passed him a smirk.

 

"Problem?"

 

"Shut up, just tell me what you want?" he grabbed the notepad and pen looking down angrily not wanting to look at that emotionless piece of log any longer.

 

"Surprise me" Slaine clicked his tongue, a vein popping on his forehead.

 

"The only surprise you'll get is my fist to your face"

 

"Now it's not a surprise anymore is it, since you just said it out loud"

 

"Ano…you guys not again" Asseylum smiled at them nervously trying to stop the argument which she was sure was about to take place yet again.

 

Slaine quickly straightened and bowed his head slightly. "Sorry Asseylum-san, ofcourse please I'll take your ord..."

 

"Seylum-san please go grab a seat I'll bring our drinks there" the blonde girl smiled with a nod.

 

"You too don't fight here...Inaho-san don't get Slaine in trouble again, okay?"

 

He gave a slight nod before the girl walked away to find a table. Inaho turned towards the white haired boy and blinked a few times. "You look on edge today"

 

"None of your business"

 

"Bad day at school, huh?" Inaho leaned forward on the counter. Slaine could have sworn he saw that small smirk playing at the other boy's lips. He knew that look all too well.

 

"Just tell me your order already, you are holding the line" he said irritated.

 

"Didn't I just ask you to surprise me..."

 

"And I said..."

 

"Inaho!?" The black haired boy looked up as Inko approached them. "Ah, I sensed some tension here, I should have known it was you"

 

"I am sorry but there is no tension here Inko-san" Slaine said quickly while glaring at the shorter boy. Inaho just gave a shrug. Inko laughed and patted Slaine's shoulder.

 

"I'll just go and ask Seylum-san what she wants, while you boys....do whatever you do" Slaine didn't miss the mischievous glint in her eyes and was about to retort but she was already gone. Letting out a defeated sigh he glared at Inaho one last time before turning away towards the coffee machine.

 

While he was busy preparing the coffee he could still feel a set of amber eyes watching his every move. He didn't know what his problem was and sometimes the way Inaho acted in front of him would set him off. Slaine couldn't even understand himself why he usually get so angry whenever the shorter boy is near him and he can't for the life of him figure out why he is always so interested in his problems.

 

Both Inaho and Asseylum came from a high privileged family, they go to the richest school in the country while Slaine is just a normal student who works two jobs a time to get decent money in order to maintain his life. It's been almost three years when the tragedy struck that killed his father in a car accident and injured him to the point that he stayed in a coma for two months. Because he was sixteen at that time he couldn't live on his own and so he had to tackle two families chosen for him. They were kind people but the loneliness and the depression he was going through was too much to appreciate the people who took care of him.

 

Slaine decided to over work himself so as not to burden them with his problems, he had to balance his daily routine and his school life all at once, and now eighteen he finally had his own place. He decided he would not depend on anyone ever again.

 

As he turned, he saw Inaho was still there watching him with that same monotone expression on his face. Seriously what's his problem anyway?

 

Slaine walked neared the counter and set down a cup of hot mocha fudge latte before him. Inaho glanced down at the cup and then back at the white haired boy who was looking to the side with a small pout forming on his lips. Inaho smiled at the picture of orange forming on the surface of the steaming creamy liquid as he grabbed the cup, Slaine glanced at him and blushes appeared on his cheeks out of embarrassment. Wow the idiot was smiling for once, damn him!

 

"Thanks...Koumori"

 

He quickly jerked his face towards his direction, annoyed and angry all over again. "I told you not to call me that...Orange!" Inaho shrugged without a reply. "And besides I don't want Asseylum-san to see us argue anymore, it's for Asseylum-san anyway so don't think I did it for you....or anything"

 

"Whatever, I didn't ask for an explanation"

 

"Just...just go okay" he said with a defeated sigh, there's no arguing with him, seriously.

 

"Later" Inaho turned around and walked away, Slaine watched him head towards the table where Asseylum was sitting sipping her orange juice, thanks to Inko. The black haired girl returned back and stood next to Slaine.

 

"Honestly Seylum-san is too nice for her own good, she's not one for gossiping that’s for sure" she then smiled at Slaine who had his gaze fixed on the couple and for some reason she felt for the boy. She wasn't sure why he would always get so worked up whenever Inaho is here, it's obvious that the guy likes to mess with him but Slaine takes it way too seriously.

 

"Don't let it get to you idiot...if you like Seylum-san then you should just go for it, you know Inaho's intentions are not bad either, he just likes to get a reaction out of you" Slaine glanced her and blushed slightly.

 

"It's not that...I mean Asseylum-san is...I am pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way at all, besides we are both completely different from eachother" his voice lowered at the thought.

 

"Ah don't say that, you are a great guy and just cause she's come from a wealthy background doesn't change the fact that she's still human like you and me" Slaine didn't know what to say but he realized she was right at some point probably. But that wasn't the case, maybe he has developed a small crush on Asseylum ever since she stepped into the coffee shop two months ago, her kindness won him over in a second and she would even sometimes defend him over Inaho who didn't know when to shut up with his smart, witty remarks that drove Slaine crazy sometimes.

 

Inaho Kaizuka, that stupid Orange, he's always sprouting nonsense out of his mouth, doesn't know when to shut up and more than that, the idiot picks up on his every mood and that bothers him. He watched the black haired boy listening to Asseylum quietly with that same emotionless expression. He didn't even know when he had started noticing the guy more instead of the blonde girl whom he had developed a crush on at first sight.

 

Inaho glanced in his direction and Slaine quickly averted his eyes away from him with a small pout forming on his face. Stupid Orange.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later Slaine walked into the cafe and found Inko already preparing to leave after finishing up her shift. Today was Saturday and it was his turn to work the night shift since he didn't have school tomorrow.

 

"Hey Slaine, I'm just heading out, see you tomorrow" he gave her a smile as she left with a wave. He shrugged his coat off and walked towards the counter grabbing his apron and notepad.

 

"Welcome to the Aldnoah cafe sir, what can I get you?" the man infront of him rolled his eyes as he was tapping his finger on the counter.

 

"Finally brat, I thought I'd die waiting"

 

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, but I just got on my..."

 

"I don't care, just write my order and get to work" Slaine gave a small nod not happy with the way this man talked to him. This jerk unfortunately was a regular customer and had no manners, for some reason he always had something unpleasant to say to him and Slaine never liked his attitude. Not to mention this creep always watched girls around the cafe like some pervert. Once Slaine had complained to the manager about it but obviously they couldn't do anything, he was a businessman. To go up against him could put their own business at risk. His manager a kind woman, had asked Slaine to just endure with it and Slaine had no choice but to oblige.

 

"Oi kid...you are taking too long, hurry the damn up" Slaine rolled his eyes but nevertheless gave a small nod. Impatient asshole!

 

After two minutes he turned around and handed him his coffee. "Such lousy staff, do you not know that customers are not supposed to be kept waiting!" once again he decided not to pay any mind to him as his business partner asked the man to let it go. The jerks name was Trillam and everything about him was disgusting.

 

Just as Slaine was about to turn away he stopped upon seeing the next customer. Inaho walked up to him and smirked, that same damn smirk.

 

"What the....what are you doing here, it's late" Inaho shrugged.

 

"I want some coffee, is there a problem?" Slaine looked around him and then towards the tables until his attention was brought back to the black haired boy. "Seylum-san's not with me"

 

"What...." startled, he looked away.”Who said I was looking for her?"

 

"You're terrible at lying"

 

"Shut up...” he turned away and grabbed a cup from the counter as he poured some coffee in it.

 

"By the way, what's the deal with that guy he seemed kinda angry. Did you piss him off?" Slaine turned back towards him handing the brunette his coffee and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"The jerk's like this to everyone"

 

"Well then just kick him out"

 

"It's not that easy okay and what's it to you?" Inaho leaned forward narrowing his eyes with a serious expression at which Slaine got a bit startled.

 

What's up with that look?

 

"He frequents here?"

 

At first Slaine didn't know how to reply, Inaho sounded serious, like really serious for some reason. "Yeah, he's a regular"

 

"And he bothers you alot?"

 

"It doesn't matter, I told you he's just a jerk who probably has a lot to deal with so he takes it out on others"

 

"Tch, that’s no excuse...I can deal with people like him, infact I should talk to him right now" with that Inaho turned away and was about to go but Slaine stopped him at once by extending his hand out and grabbing his arm.

 

"Please Orange don't, okay. I don't want to get in trouble with the manager again because of you, besides that guy looks dangerous to me, why risk it?"

 

"Cause he's being a jerk to you"

 

Slaine was caught off guard by his reply and slowly let go off his arm. "What...the hell are you saying?"

 

"Exactly what I just said" he leaned forward enough on the counter causing Slaine to back away a little. Something was not right about this whole situation. This is exactly the point where Slaine is unable to understand this guy's intentions. He looked down, not being able to hold Inaho’s intense amber eyes watching him so closely, so intently.

 

"Why are you trying to get involved idiot....this is my problem, not yours?"

 

"And what if I make it my problem...?" Slaine was once again startled by his reply. Damn him, how could he say such things with a straight face.

 

"Orange...you should leave" Inaho pulled back and let out a small sigh.

 

He looked behind him, realizing he was holding up the line so he just stepped aside and watched as Slaine took the order from another customer, and without a single glance the white haired boy turned away from him.

 

"There you are" a female voice called Inaho as he turned around only to find his sister looking at him angrily. "You said you just wanted to get some coffee Nao-kun, what took you so long?"

 

"Yuki-nii..."

 

"Let's go already, I got tired of waiting for you in the car" The older woman sighed as she grabbed Inaho's arm and started dragging him towards the door. Inaho glanced to his left and found that mushroom haired guy looking in their direction, he didn't miss that creeps eyes running over his sister.

 

"I don't know why you suddenly decided to stop by the coffee shop, seriously Nao-kun your last minute decisions are starting to become a problem for me"

 

"Yuki-nii, do you want some coffee?" he asked sipping from his cup, not affected by her scolding at all.

 

"No, now lets go, it's late and I have work tomorrow early"

 

Slaine even though tried to look busy with the customers still overheard their conversation.

 

I don't know why you suddenly decided to stop by the coffee shop!

 

He glanced in their direction just as Inaho exited the doors. He kept telling himself that he was not bothered by that earlier act the brunette had pulled on him just now. No way is he going to let that stupid Orange get to him.

 

Then why was his heart beating so fast that he could feel it slam against his chest.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uwahh they are so pretty Slaine, when did you bring the new one's?" Asseylum crouched down next to him looking at the mini garden outside the coffee shop with various pots of flowers set there in line. Slaine couldn't help but smile at how bright the blonde girl's eyes got upon seeing the new set of flowers occupying that little space they like to call the cafe's little garden.

 

It was originally their manager’s idea who insisted that this would attract the customers more and Slaine had immediately agreed and made it his job to bring in the new flowers just as the older one's withered. The first time Asseylum saw this was when Slaine was setting up the pots two weeks ago and she immediately fell in love with it.

 

"I just replaced them this morning, I thought it'd be nice to add some new one's here though they were quite expensive but I am sure the manager wouldn't mind, they look beautiful...Inko-san liked them too" he replied while watering them.

 

"Ahh I love it, they look so pretty...ne, Inaho-san what do you think?" Asseylum glanced towards her companion who was standing beside them currently busy with his phone paying no mind to their conversation.

 

He looked up and then shrugged. "Those purple ones are Scotch Heather, symbolizing solitude" Inaho met Slaine's gaze who frowned at him before looking away without a word.

 

_Who asked you anyway, always acting like a know it all._

 

"Ah really...you know what these are called?" Asseylum stood up and excitedly looked at him in hopes of getting more information on those flowers. The boy gave a small nod.

 

"The Lavendars represents distrust and Lilacs over there symbolizes first love" he replied.

 

"Ah wow that sounds so cool...Slaine did you know what they meant or you just picked them out randomly?"

 

The white haired boy glanced up and smiled gently. "I just thought these one's looked nice that’s all" He quickly looked away from Inaho who was still looking at him with that calculating gaze of his.

 

Asseylum glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Oh we are gonna be late for school...Inaho-san lets go" Slaine stood up as well, he was also in his uniform. "We'll stop by later Slaine, take care of those flowers" she waved at him before following Inaho who had already started walking ahead of her.

 

"Inaho-san, tell me more about those flowers, you seem to know so much about them" she asked finally falling into steps with him.

 

"Not really, I just search them on the internet"

 

"You really need to spend some time away from your phone for once"

 

Slaine watched them go until they rounded the corner and he couldn't hear them anymore. He looked down at the flowers, his eyes dulled a bit at the thought.

 

Solitude, distrust, first love...ofcourse he picked them out on impulse.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another week passed after which Slaine and Inko along with the rest of their staff found themselves working the night shift on Saturday, since the winter holidays were starting in two days. The cafe was glowing with the Christmas decorations so as the other shops around the neighborhood.

 

"There are so many people here today"

 

"Yeah, even the manager's in good mood" Slaine replied as he wrote down the next order and passed the slip.

 

"I am surprised she praised us today for our work as well...maybe we'll get a raise" the black haired girl excitedly said as she cleaned the counter.

 

"Lets not get our hopes up Inko-san"

 

"Aw come on I can hope..." she pouted "Hey maybe we should all go and watch the fireworks on Christmas Eve after work" Slaine smiled at her with a shake of his head.

 

"I don't think I'll be able to make it, I have double shifts that day at the other place I work"

 

"What, why didn't you get a day off then...come on Slaine you never go anywhere with us, maybe I should ask Inaho and Seylum-san as well" she said.

 

At this he looked at her for a minute and then let out a sigh. "I really have no choice though, sorry"

 

"Uhm, I knew you'd say that" she placed two steaming cups of latte on a tray and handed it to him. "Table two" he glanced at the said table and clicked his tongue upon seeing its occupants.

 

"You are doing this on purpose" he said looking at Inaho and Asseylum occupying the seats of table 2.

 

"I am doing you a favor, you've been busy so you couldn't say hi to Seylum-san, go"

 

"You need to stop trying to set me up with her all the time, there's nothing going on between us"

 

"Yeah yeah you don't fool me...now go, you'll ruin my little chibi Inaho and Seylum-san I worked so hard on their drinks" Slaine looked down at the cups and couldn’t help but smile, he’s got to admit, Inko was much better at latte art than him. He decided not to argue with her anymore, it's not like she'll listen to him anyway.

 

Slaine tried to ignore the quickening of his heart beat just as he neared the table. Inaho's face came into view who was for once talking and Asselyum listening to him with that sweet smile on her face. He had once thought long and hard on the relationship those two had, at first the thought of them dating eachother was there but it was soon discarded when Inko told him that they were just friends and apparently their families had great business dealings with eachother, as a result they got closer.

 

He couldn't remember when he had gotten over his little crush he developed for the blonde girl. The first speck of kindness she showed him was enough to melt his heart but now he didn't know where those feelings went, how it ended so quickly? Maybe that's how crushes are suppose to be, they just come and go cause they are just mere crushes, they don't involve deep feelings of affections or even love.

 

Asseylum looked up just as Slaine approached their table and smiled at him sweetly. Inaho glanced at him, their eyes met for a second but Slaine was quick to look away his cheeks dusting into a light shade of red.

 

He named their orders and was about to put down their drinks when suddenly a tall, heavy body bumped into him knocking him down along with the tray out of his hands as he crashed on the ground with the liquid spilled all over the floor, staining his apron and clothes.

 

"Slaine!" Asseylum stood up at once. The white haired boy was at a loss to what just occurred before looking up and met the piercing, more like disgusting gaze of that same business man who treats the staff like shit.

 

_Trillam!_

 

"Tch piece of filth, watch where you're going damn brat"

 

Inaho glared at the taller man and stood up as well. "If I remind you sir, it was you who bumped into him..."

 

"No it's fine...I'm okay" Slaine interrupted, standing up. Inaho looked at him arching his eyebrow.

 

"What?"

 

"Slaine are you alright?" Inko came towards them. "Oh boy...I'll go bring the mop" with that the girl ran back into the kitchen. Asseylum helped Slaine up holding his arm and asking if he was hurt.

 

"See the kid admits, it was his fault for getting in my way"

 

Slaine glared at the man but didn't bother to reply. He knew it was useless anyway. Other patrons were starting to look at them and murmurs filled the cafe while Trillam, that asshole looked down at Slaine with a smirk.

 

"I keep saying this cafe has the worse staff, especially this kid, I don't know what your parents teach you poor kids these days. Such a disappointment to the society"

 

Inaho glanced down at Slaine's clenched fist and then up at his face, his eyes were shadowed and he could tell that the boy was trying to control his anger.

 

"Alright that's enough sir you..."

 

Before Inaho could finish his sentence Slaine looked up at the taller man glaring at him hard. "I would like you to leave...you are disturbing the other patrons"

 

"What....you dare speak to me that way, I wanna talk to your manager about your behavior you brat, I won't rest until you are fired"

 

"You wanna talk to my manager huh asshole...too bad for you, cause I don't want you near my shop anymore, get the hell out"

 

Inko was standing there glaring at the man, this is bad, they knew this man was trouble and should have gotten rid of him the first time he entered the shop. He was a jerk who had no respect for others.

 

"This is how you treat your customers...isn’t it a bit disappointing?" he glanced towards Asseylum and his smirk widened, Inaho was quick to grab her hand and push her behind him looking at the man dead in the eye.

 

"Hey asshole...I am over here" Trillam looked back at Slaine and soon his smirk turned into panic when a fist collided with his face, hard. He grabbed his collar and gave another punch, the patrons by now were all on their feet some leaving the shop while other watching the scene unfold before them.

 

Inko walked forward in order to stop Slaine from giving the man any serious injury but Inaho beat her to it. The black haired boy looped his arms around Slaine's shoulders and tore him away from the other man.

 

"Let him go....let his collar go, Slaine" Inaho whispered urgently into his ear, at which Slaine froze immediately and the other boy pulled him away. Coming back out of his shock he struggled under Inaho's grip and groaned.

 

"Let go, I am going to throw this bastard out of here..."

 

"You've done enough you idiot, you are going to seriously hurt him. Do you wanna get in trouble because of that?"

 

One of Trillam's business partners helped him up on his feet whose gaze was fixed on a disheveled Slaine. No, he never thought the kid would react this way, how dare he....

 

"What the hell is going on here?"

 

A loud female voice startled them all. Inko turned around dropping the mop at once and straightening up. "Manager-san...I...I can explain, it wasn’t Slaine's fault he was just..."

 

"Slaine what the hell did you do this time?" the older woman looked at Trillam and her eyes narrowed. Inaho let go off him once he realized Slaine wouldn't lash out again. "Damn brat always causing trouble around here...." Slaine glanced at her and could see understanding in her eyes but apparently she had a job and she can't put her business at risk just because he lost a little control.

 

He looked down and rubbed his eyes, he'd be damned if he cried now. "It was my fault..."

 

The manager let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Take a week off you stupid brat, you are not coming here until you reflect on your mistake" she had no choice even though she knew Slaine isn't the one at fault here.

 

Inaho looked at him with a solemn expression while Slaine removed his apron and handed it to Inko before walking out of the shop without another word. Trillam let out a small laugh, not noticing the manager glaring at him.

 

"You sir, if I see you near this shop, or even this neighborhood again I'll call the police" Trillam's smirk turned upside down all of a sudden as he watched her turn around and leave. "Inko, clean up this mess"

 

"Yes ma'am" She stuck her tongue out at Trillam and started cleaning the floor. The crowd settled down after a while and Trillam left immediately, muttering a few curses under his breath.

 

Inaho glanced at Asseylum who had her eyes fixed on the entrance door. He didn't miss the sadness reflecting in her light green eyes. And felt his heart sink for some reason.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder if Slaine's alright...things got pretty bad in there, I really want to make sure that he's okay" Inaho shoved his hands deep in his pockets just as they got out of the coffee shop and glanced at her. In all honesty, he wanted to know himself.

 

Asseylum stopped in front of the mini garden and looked at the flowers with a soft smile forming on her face. "Ne...Inaho-san, those are Scotch Heather you told me about right, you said something about them symbolizing solitude?" she looked into his direction receiving a nod from the taller boy.

 

"Ah yeah the purple one's"

 

"Hm...I can't help but think the reason Slaine picked them is because he is always lonely maybe he felt he could connect with those..." there was silence for a while before Asseylum started to giggle. "I don't know what I am saying even though Slaine said it himself that he picked them out randomly I still feel as if..." she let out a sigh unable to finish her sentence and looked at Inaho.

 

"As if he's always lonely" he finished for her and then looked back, their eyes met for a little while before he gave her a gentle smile. "I am sure he's alright, so don't think about it too much Seylum-san, you'll see him again once he comes back after a week" She smiled back and gave a small nod.

 

She sighed before looking up when a black car stopped before them. "Well I should be going now...are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Inaho shook his head.

 

"I have to stop by the convenience store, Yuki-nii asked me to buy a few things" Asseylum nodded and waved at him.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Inaho-san" Inaho watched her enter the car, bowing at the driver who greeted him. He stood there until the car drove away. Just as they were gone he let out a sigh. His eyes fell down to the flowers again and that sinking feeling returned.

 

He turned around and found Inko standing outside the shop looking around, in her hand was a black coat clutched tightly. He was sure that coat wasn't her's.

 

"Inko?" he walked towards her, the girl gasped and looked into his direction.

 

"Oh...Inaho it's you" she let out a small sigh and smiled at him. "Shouldn't you be going home now, it's getting late"

 

"I was just leaving..." he looked down at the coat curiously before meeting her eyes.

 

"You are looking for someone?"

 

"Huh...oh yeah" she let out another sigh.

 

"Slaine left this..." She looked at him and then smiled. "Thanks for stopping him back there, if it wasn't for you, he could’ve gotten himself in a lot of trouble..."

 

"Good thing your manager walked in at the right time" he said.

 

She nodded. "Yeah...though I am sure she didn't want to kick Slaine out like this, she just had no choice"

 

"It's good that things didn't go for the worse..."

 

"Hm....I am glad, I guess I'll just return him tomorrow" Inaho glanced down at the coat, and narrowed his eyes. "Good night Inaho" Inko waved at him and was about to enter the shop, Inaho called her.

 

"Give me the coat"

 

Inko blinked at him confused and then shrugged her shoulders. "Why?"

 

"Just...I'll return it to him" he replied, extending out his hand. Inko bit her lower lip, frowning now.

 

"Inaho don't tease him again he's been...."

 

"Inko trust me...just give me the coat" Inko was surprised at how impatient Inaho sounded, without further argument she handed it to him. "I'll take it to him, don't worry" he gave her a soft smile. Inko looked convinced for now and nodded.

 

"You do care after all huh..." she giggled. He tilted his head to the side, ignoring how his heart sped up at her words. "I'll see you later" Inaho didn't comment even though she was smiling knowingly at him, he knew Inko was good at judging people, even if Inaho keeps his thoughts to himself most of the time, there are times when she could even read him like an open book.

 

Pushing his thoughts aside he looked down at the coat and brought it close. A faint scent of peppermint and coffee filled his nose. Despite the strong urge of bringing it closer to his face so he could inhale that sweet scent he didn't. Clutching the coat tightly in his hands he walked away from there.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today was definitely the worst day of his life.

 

Slaine leaned back against the bench and looked up letting out a soft sigh. He was alone in the middle of the subway station, where he had just missed his train back home cause he was 15 minutes late. And now he has to wait for almost half an hour before the arrival of the next one. He had the worst luck.

 

He felt himself shiver and brought his hands together clasping them in order to keep warm. Because of all the commotion he caused back at the shop he couldn't get the chance to grab his coat, and the thin button up he was wearing provided little to no warmth to his body. His heart sunk at the thought of how he acted. Yeah that man was an asshole but the way Slaine lashed out on him....

 

He looked down at his now slightly red knuckles from the impact of the punch. If Inaho hadn't stopped him he could’ve seriously injured the bastard. He had every intentions of hurting him, to beat him up more until he was unable to speak or harass the staff ever again and that's what scared him. All his pent up emotions burst out at once only to turn against him. He was scared with himself right now.

 

Those people back there witnessed what happened, Asseylum saw the worst side of his personality....Inaho saw. The boy did stop him at the right time, but he couldn't make out his expressions at that time. Was he too disgusted with how he acted? Hell he was disgusted with himself.

 

He ran his fingers through his already messy white hair and let out a sigh before checking his watch. There's no use thinking about it now, right now he needs to get home as soon as possible before he freeze his ass out here. He really wished he hadn't forgotten his coat at the shop.

 

Closing his eyes, he half leaned, half sat on the bench tilting his head up. A few people passed by, also waiting for the next train to show up, but other than that no one else was there. He heard a set of footsteps coming his way but decided not to bother with it and kept his eyes closed. He was so damn tired right now, if the train didn't come soon he'd probably just pass out on the bench. Not that it's anything new to him.

 

It does not happen anymore but he still remembered two years ago when Slaine had decided to move to his own place so as not to burden others with his problems, falling asleep on a park bench or the subway station was a natural occurrence to him. There were days when he was unable to pay the rents of his apartment. He'd work double shifts those nights in order to earn extra money. Eventhough he was stable enough now he'd still find it hard to balance school, work and his daily life all at the same time. But he was doing all he could, still sometimes his needs demanded more than his efforts, yet he was still giving it his all.

 

Slaine didn't move from his spot even after he felt someone take a seat next to him. He was too damn tired for formalities. To hell with those, he was a disappointment to the society anyway...as Trillam had put it. Tch that jerk should have seen it coming, with that attitude of his anyone would wanna punch some sense into him.

 

"You do know this place is full of those train perverts who likes to have their way with high school boys when they let their guard down like this"

 

Slaine jolted up from his position and looked up at once. His eyes widened when Inaho's face came into his line of vision. The boy was sitting there looking at him with that same unpredictable look in his eyes though he could make out a hint of smirk forming on the shorter boys face.

 

"Wh...wha...what are you doing here?" Slaine said a little loudly for his liking still a bit flabbergasted by the other boy’s sudden appearance.

 

"What are you doing here?" Inaho countered back.

 

"Huh...what do you mean? I am waiting for the train, what else would I be....ugh never mind that, did you follow me here?"

 

"Don't be so arrogant Koumori"

 

"I am not" that jerk, he really can't get a moment of peace now can he.

 

Realizing his outburst, Slaine looked away at once, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He's got to stop over reacting every time Inaho's around. He swore the stupid idiot was out to make his miserable life even more miserable.

 

"Tch!"

 

"I actually did come here looking for you" startled at the confession, Slaine glanced at him. Their eyes met for a brief second before Inaho pushed the coat that was clutched in his hand tightly towards the white haired boy. Slaine looked down recognizing it immediately.

 

"This is..."

 

"Yeah, Inko found it so I decided to bring it to you. You left it at the shop"

 

"Yeah" he said, still in a daze before reaching out his hand and taking it back."Thank you"

 

"Why are you out here so late, I didn't think I'd find you here?"

 

"And despite that you still looked for me?" A small smile curled up on Slaine's face as he gave him a knowing look. Inaho blinked at him twice and shrugged before averting his eyes away. Ha! it was nice to have an upper hand on him for once.

 

"I took a chance?"

 

"And why is that?" he frowned

 

"Cause I had your coat" Inaho looked back. "And because I was worried about you..." Slaine was caught off guard by that reply and felt if he didn't do something...anything his heart would burst out of his chest. Knitting his eyebrows together he looked down and bit his lower lip.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know...it's just I am...always worried about you" Inaho looked down at his hands and snatched the coat from his clutches, Slaine got a bit startled as the raven shoved it up to his chest with a frown. "Wear it...you are shivering"

 

"I am not"

 

"Do you really have to argue with me about everything" Slaine couldn't reply this time so Inaho just let out a sigh and drew closer, Slaine didn't dare move an inch from his spot as the brunette got close enough that their shoulders started to brush before he dropped the coat over his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

 

Their knees slightly touched as Inaho drew just a bit more closer, right now Slaine couldn't move nor say anything. "Stop acting like you can take on all the burden of the world by yourself...I see it in your eyes, I see that you are alone and you don't let anyone help you"

 

"What the hell are you saying...?" Slaine’s heart at this point just accelerated, he could feel it slam against his chest so hard, afraid that even Inaho could hear it as well

 

"It makes me angry how you act like nothing's wrong when I can tell that you are not okay...you take the blame even when it's not your fault. You smile as if everything’s okay with you, you don't trust anyone" Inaho grabbed his arm and brought him closer, Slaine gasped when their foreheads came closer and he could feel the other boy’s breath on his face.

 

"I want you to open up to someone...anyone you can talk to, I wanna help you. Looking at you pisses me off so much sometimes cause you always have to hide things from everyone" Slaine's eyes dulled as he looked down, their foreheads pressed together.

 

"That's rich coming from a guy who doesn't show emotions at all" he whispered back. There was silence for a while before Slaine drew a bit more closer and leaned his forehead down on Inaho's shoulder, closing his eyes and grabbing his arm for support.

 

"I didn't ask for this...I didn't ask you to worry for me, just leave me alone" Inaho felt his breath against his neck and brought his hand up on his shoulder holding him tightly. "You piss me off too...you rile me up and it bothers me how you can see right through me, it's hard for me to guess what you are thinking most of the time, you always catch me off guard, you are always so full of yourself, always right about everything...I hate you...I hate you so much and yet you come here and tell me that you are worried about me....why...why?" Slaine grabbed both of his arms and hid his face under the shorter boy's shoulder even more.

 

"Didn't you see what I did back there? You should be disgusted with me. I am not rich or anything like you, I don't have a future, I don't even know what tomorrow has in store for me, you have your whole life planned already. Just leave me alone damnit" he could feel his voice breaking and tears forming in his eyes, but he would not cry, never infront of him.

 

Inaho looked down at him, right now Slaine never looked so vulnerable, so small before him, holding him close like this made him realize that more than anything now this boy needs someone. And Inaho wanted to help him.

 

"I can't...I won't leave you alone again, you don't have to be"

 

"Shut up already" he whispered

 

"I am serious"

 

"It's not for you to decide, I am nothing like you or Asseylum-san, I am not..." he pulled away and looked at him with so much pain reflecting in those teal colored eyes Inaho wished for more than anything to take it all away.

 

"It is my decision, you have no say in it" he brought his hands up and grabbed his face bringing him closer. "Maybe you are right, we are too different but that wouldn't change how I feel right now and I am not going to avoid these feelings anymore...Koumori"

 

Slaine looked into his eyes and his heart dropped upon seeing such a sincere smile forming on Inaho's face. It was a gentle smile, so Inaho like yet it was so beautiful and he was captivated. "Open up to me from now on...talk to me"

 

_Is this why my heart's racing so rapidly right now...the reason why I have started to feel so infatuated with you. Is this why every little thing about you affects me in such a way that I am unable to control myself?_

 

Slaine decided to question his doubts once again. One last confirmation is all he needed for now.

 

"Where do you think this will take us then?" his voice came out in a whisper and he could feel their lips mere inches apart. A little more and he was sure they'd be...

 

"Wherever we wanna go from here" Inaho's hand reached behind his head as he tangled his fingers in his hair bringing him down and gently pressing their lips together. Slaine didn't move, didn't return the kiss, just sat there watching Inaho with half lidded eyes. His heart slamming against his chest, as he felt Inaho slightly tilt his head and pressed his lips a little more firmly, the impact from the kiss had Slaine leaning back with Inaho pressing onto his chest more.

 

A few seconds later they pulled away and looked up. For the first time Slaine saw hope and hurt reflecting in those deep amber eyes, for the first time Slaine saw emotions and thought Inaho's eyes never looked so beautiful.

 

"Sorry..."Inaho whispered looking away and Slaine couldn't help but stare how his cheeks turned pink.”I know you like Seylum-san...but I still wanted to do it, you can hit me if you want" Inaho smiled at him, Slaine still a bit dazed blinked as his eyes widened, cheeks turning a bright shade of red. That was his first kiss. And no, Inaho actually thought he was angry when all he could think of how good their lips felt when pressed together.

 

Before he realized what he was doing, he grabbed Inaho's arm and brought him closer again pressing their lips firmly. Inaho didn't waste any time and turned his body towards him wrapping his arms around his neck almost immediately bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

 

Maybe...maybe if he did open his heart to this one person...

 

This time the kiss was a little more than just a press on the lip, as they melted into eachother’s arms, tilting their heads deepening the kiss. Slaine felt his heart hammer when their mouths opened and tongues made contact, he shuddered as Inaho’s fingers ran through his hair, bringing him close, almost leaning back on the bench, with Slaine pressing onto his chest.

 

They forgot they were in the middle of the station, they forgot that anyone could see them, they forgot about everything.

 

In the midst of their clumsy kisses the honk of a train brought them back to the real world as they both pulled away, their cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

 

Slaine looked up as few people stepped out on the platform. He let out a sigh and smiled at Inaho shyly. "I don't wanna miss my train again" he said.

 

"Then we should be get going" Inaho stood up taking his hand and dragging him away from the bench. They walked back towards the train quietly. Slaine kept looking at the ground, trying so hard to calm his heart down. There was a fluttering feeling in his stomach and he felt for some reason that this was okay. And things are going to be alright from now on.

 

He looked up with a smile but soon that smile turned upside down and a gasp escaped his lips.

 

"Ahh Orange we are going to miss the damn train again, walk a little faster" and as he said this his pace quickened, walking ahead of Inaho and holding onto his hand firmly, before the other boy could say anything Slaine had started running towards the door yelling at the train to stop, he extended his arm out stopping the door from closing and jumped in, pulling Inaho as well.

 

The imapct caused them both to fall on a seat with Inaho falling right into his arms, his face smashed against Slaine's chest. The train started to move as they looked at eachother blinking a few times before Slaine, for the first time in months burst into laughter looking at a very confused and disheveled Inaho. The black haired boy looked up at him with a slight frown marring his face but the face he was making was too funny and dare he admit, so damn cute.

 

Inaho got back on the seat next to him, grabbing Slaine around his shoulder who was still busy laughing and brought his head down in a headlock, pinching his cheek.

 

"You think that was funny huh?"

 

"Ow...owowoow Orange you idiot, let go, it hurts"

 

"Like hell..." a few seconds later Inaho finally let him go and dropped Slaine's head in his lap before patting it.”Rest a little, you look like you are going to die if you didn't get any sleep tonight" he immediately melted under his touch and without a word closed his eyes.

 

Good thing it was just the two of them in this section of the train or else he would have died from embarrassment. They both didn't talk the entire ride back to their station and Slaine actually did fall asleep on his lap, with Inaho gently caressing his fingers through his hair.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't believe this" Slaine looked at Inaho's face as if he had grown a second head, he heard Asseylum giggle next to him and blinked twice trying to take in Inaho's words and regulating them again and again through his brain.

 

"You were worrying about nothing Slaine, see everything worked out” Inko said who was standing next to him behind the counter as she slapped his back. Slaine stumbled a little but placed a hand on the counter to maintain his composure.

 

It was 7:30 in the morning and the Aldnoah cafe was currently closed, it usually opens at eight so they were just cleaning up when Asseylum and Inaho entered through the doors. The news Inaho gave him shocked him and he didn't know how to react except to gape at the shorter boy who...damn his cute emotionless face, kept looking back at him as if it was no big deal.

 

"So you don't have to worry about Trillam bothering you ever again, thanks to Inaho-san's father" Asseylum told him and smiled softly.

 

"But I still don't get it...how did it happen?"

 

"When I asked dad if he could do something about your problem, he immediately recognized his name, turns out Trillam is actually one of his employee and even dad used to get complains about him from his co-workers, he told me that you have nothing to worry about cause if Trillam did decide to file a case against you he'll get his own ass kicked cause his own record is not all that good"

 

"He deserves it...see how tables turned in our favor" Inko laughed. Slaine looked down letting out a sigh and then smiling at Inaho.

 

"Thank you" he said gently

 

"Inaho-san surprised me when he told me that as well...but I am glad it's over now Slaine, you don't have to worry about getting fired anymore"

 

"Yeah" he glanced at Inaho shyly, wanting nothing more than to just grab the other boy’s tie and kiss him senseless.

 

It's been almost a month ever since the incident with Trillam happened and Slaine was back to his usual routine. Things became quite awkward at first for both Inaho and Slaine after that fateful night at the station and Slaine really had no idea how he'd be able to face Inaho ever again. He decided if he kept avoiding him then it'll all just be fine. But he knew the other boy wasn’t a very patient person. So a few days later Inaho had walked up to him, grabbed his arm and kissed him hard. Slaine was shocked. Thank god they were alone at that time.

 

After sharing many kisses, that eventually lead to a makeout session in the small kitchen of the cafe, a very breathless Inaho finally asked Slaine out. Slaine who was as breathless as the other boy bitched about it a little, as Inaho had put it, but eventually agreed. And since then they've been dating eachother. They didn't tell anyone about it yet, Slaine asked to give it a little time before telling others and Inaho decided to agree with him for once eventhough he wanted nothing more but to tell everyone about this, but he decided to keep it to himself for his sake. He was willing to wait.

 

"Ah it's almost time to open the cafe, I'll go tell the manager..." Inko said as she walked away from there.

 

"Ne, Slaine did you change the flowers today?" Asseylum asked as she glanced outside through the window.

 

"Yes I did yesterday"

 

"Ahh...I wanna see, I'll be right back" Asseylum went outside the cafe leaving Inaho and Slaine, the only ones in the shop.

 

"You got her addicted to flowers" Slaine shrugged with a smile before he started to clean the counter again.

 

"I bring the new one's because I know she loves them" Slaine looked up meeting deep amber eyes and couldn't help but smile more. "I can't believe you talked to your father about this...you really are...amazing" Slaine blushed a little, scratching his cheek. Inaho arched an eyebrow and leaned forward on the counter with a knowing smirk.

 

"Is that so?" Slaine blinked at him twice. "It's your damn fault for not telling me earlier, he's been bothering you for days and it was only yesterday you decided to speak up"

 

"I didn't want to bother you with my..."

 

"How many times are you going to spout this nonsense at me. You can open up to me, didn't I tell you that?" he said a bit sternly.

 

"Hey hey I did tell you didn't I? Better late than never" Inaho leaned back a little and smirked even more.

 

"Yeah, so where’s my reward then?" Slaine looked confused and didn't like that smirk on his boyfriend's face, damn Orange he was up to something again.

 

"What reward?"

 

"Kiss me" Inaho said immediately, almost straight forwardly. Slaine gasped and backed off a little, completely thrown off guard that his boyfriend would demand for a kiss in public, even though they were still alone, what are the chances that no one would walk in on them.

 

"No way Orange, not here"

 

"So we are back to Orange again..." he leaned forward and grabbed Slaine's collar bringing him closer.”If I remember correctly last night a certain someone couldn't stop moaning my name as if he..." Slaine quickly slapped his hand over Inaho's mouth glaring daggers at the shorter boy.

 

"I got it damnit" he was beet red by now, how could he say all those things so easily, he truly was evil. Inaho removed Slaine's hand and insisted again.

 

"One kiss, no one will see"

 

"Ugh you are horrible" with that Slaine leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against his boyfriend's and with a small peck pulled away giving him a light push. "Go already, don't keep Asseylum-san waiting" Seriously they've been dating for almost a month now and he still can't help but react to every little thing Inaho does or say.

 

"Yeah...later Inko, see you after school"

 

With that Inaho left the shop leaving a very, very shocked Slaine who was frozen at the spot.

No fucking way.

 

He slowly turned his head and found a very amused looking Inko holding a mop in her hand and grinning from ear to ear. "It all makes sense now"

 

"What...n..no i..its...not like that...Inko-san" Slaine shook his head turning red all over again from head to toe. The girl giggled and waved her hand as if it wasn't a big deal.

 

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything" she winked and walked back into the kitchen, he could hear her giggles through the door as he slumped against the counter letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

"I should have known he was upto something..." but then his lips curled into a small smile and he felt his heart soar from happiness. Stupid Inaho Kaizuka whom he can't help but fall for every single day.

 

For the first time in his life he felt like he was in a right place, for the first time in a long time, Slaine Troyard was truly happy.

*************

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planing on writing such a long one-shot to be honest, but this got out of my hands otl. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Sorry if it got a bit too angsty -_-;
> 
> A/Z second season is starting soon and I wanted to satisfy my orange/bat shipping heart since we don't know whether we'll be getting any moments between the boys or not. Not getting my hopes up either :'( Lets be strong together and survive the second season.


End file.
